Talk About Lucky
by K.I.A. Kal
Summary: Allen, an average 13 year old is stabbed one day, and wakes up in the Pokemon world in the next! Accompanied by an Absol, whom he names Grigori, they set out on an adventure into the Poke world. Rated T for violence/language. Please R-n-R.
1. Oh the Irony

I was in my room, watching the Military Channel, and fiddling around with my stylus to my DS. I just finished getting some Pokemon from Sapphire to my Pearl games, and was now thinking of ways to change society for the better when my mother opened the door.

"It's time for dinner, wash up, yadda yadda ya you know the deal." She said, and I get up. I turn all electronics off and set things down to get ready for dinner…

After a time span of 12 hours

I was at the bus stop, and looked at my watch. 6:30 a.m. Damn the time schedule for our school and the fact that it was eighteen degrees Fahrenheit! I look over to the ever so quiet company.

Anthony, around six feet tall, lean build, brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing his trademark shirt that said 'It's all fun and games until someone loses a nut.' was currently listening to his iPod. He wasn't shivering in the slightest, but goose bumps were evident on his skin, and he sneezed. My sister, Hannah, was reading a book. She was wearing a thick, yet somewhat stylish coat, she had dyed-red hair, blue eyes, was around four foot four, and was always ranting on about how she would only grow one more inch. She too, sneezed.

I examined myself. I was wearing my trademark, black/orange, and three-inch thick, hideous coat. I was four foot eleven and-a-half inches, with highlighted blonde hair, blue eyes, always-seeming-to-be-the-same blue jeans, and my also trademark black skater shoes that were one size too big. I looked over to where the bus usually came from and saw it screech into view. I was so happy I told everyone to wake up, smell the coffee, because the warm, however-not-so-comfy bus come into view…

After another time span of 5.5 hours.

It was almost time for lunch, and I was eager to fill my empty stomach. I went down the hall, to the bathroom, and was getting washed up when through the mirror I saw a few people come up on me with grave expressions on their faces.

"What's-" I'm interrupted as the person in the lead of them, Darikus, had stabbed me in the abdomen. In complete shock, I look up at his dark brown, almost black face. It's twisted into a smile. I taste blood as the others start to stab me. I remain standing long enough to wrench the knife from his grasp, pull it out of me, and stab him, muttering in his ear with agony.

"Life's… an ass… Son of a… BITCH!" I scream as I turn the knife as hard as I can, and think back to the Call of Duty 4 matches I've played. What was it that people always happened to kill me with? Oh yeah. Last Stand. I black out, my body now being stabbed brutally as Darikus goes to stumble out of the bathroom. #Oh the… irony…# I think as I slip into unconsciousness, and go on to meet death itself….

I come to near a very relaxing lake. It's so nice, I feel at such peace. That is until something brushed against my leg.

"Sol?" Whatever it was had said. I sit up, and view my surroundings. I lay close to the edge of the water, with a tree line all around me. I also see some smoke in the distance. I look off to my right to see an Absol sitting patiently. I notice the Absol is very submissive, due to its suddenly lying down and exposing its belly. I reach my hand out to touch it, and it just stays in the stance. I reach closer to it, only an inch from it's face, and it gives it a lick. I could hardly control myself. I wanted to break out and hug it to death. But I stayed calm and petted it, before I realized I had a Pokeball attached to my belt loop.

I noticed soon that the Absol was looking toward something. Something in my pocket. I take something out to reveal a small, golden cross necklace. It became spastic. My Absol tackled me to the grounds and tried furiously to take the small piece of religious metal. I was able to calm him down, but not, however, without taking a few Slashes to random body parts. I put the necklace around his neck, and as I finish an Idea struck me.

"I'll call you… Grigori… How's that, Grigori? Like you're new name?" I say, and it jumps happily. I look towards the smoke.

"C'mon, Grigori. Get in your Pokeball." I say, but it dodges it! "What the hell?" I say, and try again. I fail, and the next five minutes are like this. Attempt, fail, curse, and repeat. After a while I give up.

"C'mon, let's get going then." Say and start to walk off. The religious-crazed Absol, Grigori, follows me until we make it to the smoke, and it's actually Twinleaf Town. I look around; notice a few houses and a convenience store. We walk around the place, and notice it's actually a little bigger than usual. It even has its own inn!

"Let's get going, Grigori! Last one there sleeps on the couch!" I say and get a head start…

After dinner, as Allen and Grigori are about to head to bed

"I was joking!" I plead. Grigori shakes his head and lies on the bed.

"I hope you have the worst nightmares, Grigori." I say to his defiance, and he laughs. Damn, I lost the bet and now I have to sleep on the dirty, uncomfortable, ugliest couch I'll ever see…

That's it! The stuff at the beginning will be explained in later chapters. What? You're whining? Sorry, it's called plot, cliffhangers, or patience. Your pick. R-n-R, Don't flame, yadda yadda ya…

Also, what happened in reality? What will become of Darikus? Or what about Allen?

Tune in Next Time For the Next Chapter!


	2. I'm Broke!

This one will be a much longer one chapter than the last. I assure you. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, or some crazy shit would be happening! Less cursing, by the way. Anyway, Enjoy!

Allen woke up with a start as Grigori energetically jumped on his trainer.

"Holy stuffings!" Allen cried out as he was scared from his slumber. Grigori greeted him happily.

"What is it now?" Allen said as he realized what the cost of losing the bet was. He cracked his back and neck, and groaned. Then he heard a rumbling that seemed to come from the Absol.

"Ugh, okay, how does eggs and bacon sound?" I ask and my religious Pokemon looks questioningly at me. "You've never had eggs and bacon? Well, you get to taste my wonderful cooking!" I said and Grigori whimpered.

"Are you saying I can't cook!" I yell angrily as I start to chase my Pokemon around the room, which doesn't last long. I soon get tired out, and am now panting like crazy while Grigori looks like he could go a few hundred more rounds.

"My friends… are right… I… do need… to get away… from… the computer…" I manage to get out between breaths. Then I got depressed all of a sudden.

"My friends… I wonder how they're doing…" I mutter gloomily. Grigori tackling me and menacing growls brought me back. It scared me half to death again, and I looked mortified again, close to peeing my pants, and I realize I didn't change last night, I didn't take a shower, nor do I have any spare clothes.

"Okay! I'll go make breakfast damn it!" I say and push Grigori back as I hear his stomach growl once more…

After 1 hour

Grigori was gorging on the eggs I made for him, but he wanted it all, so I got the bacon. I made the eggs wrong, so I was more than happy to give it to him. I finished the crunchy bacon and felt the Absol staring at me, begging silently for more. I chuckled and shook my head. I cleaned up and put the dishes in the sink. I opened the door and Absol ran out of the room. I followed until we reached the elevator. Absol whimpered at the steel doors and I looked at it curiously. Took to the stairs instead, and when we entered the building, I saw people rush in. I looked back inside, and saw the doors to the elevator open, but no elevator! I shudder and look at Grigori and shook his head. That's why he was whimpering…

After 7 hours

I looked at my watch, which said that it was 3:30 p.m. I had bought everything needed. I bought a backpack, a few spare clothes, some canned foods, Poke food cans, and other traveling things needed for a long journey. Grigori and I were now walking to Sandgem Town, which was only minutes away now. I looked over to my left to see a girl, about my age, being attacked by a Starly. I looked urgently to Grigori, who looked at me in the same manner.

"Grigori! Slash!" I said, and the said Absol obeyed, and rushed toward the poor bird starling Pokemon. It was a direct hit, and soon, the girl was safe, though the Starly had fainted, and the poor bird was bleeding a little from my Absol's attack. I threw a Heal Ball at it, and it didn't put up much of a fight. I had captured a small Starly, and Grigori, to my surprise, started sniffing the little containment device. I looked towards the girl, who was looking at me. It's weird looking at a stranger, and they look back, because you start to get all these questions in your head, like where are they are from, or what's their name, you know, stuff like that.

"Umm… Thank you…?" The person said. I take a good look at her. She is just a few inches above my height, possibly five foot four, and has nice, blonde hair that goes a little past her shoulder. She has blue eyes, and she is wearing an orange shirt that's advertising some Christian summer group, and she wears a fair-fitting pair of jeans. She looks confusingly at me, and I remember she said something.

"Allen." I reply.

"Thank you Allen, I'm Lauren." She politely said. I nod in acknowledgement and raise my hand, gesturing for a handshake. She looks at it for a moment, than shakes it with a strong, but gentle grip. Grigori tackles her and she screams out of fright.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you to Grigori. Grigori, if you would be so kind to get off our new friend Lauren." I tell the excited Absol, and he obeys, getting off and sitting loyally, but energetically by my side.

"Gri…Gori?" She asks at the name.

"Yes, Grigori, it's the name of a priest. Father Grigori." I answer, and she looks at me with disbelief.

"It's from a video game." I said.

"Oooohhh… Okay, that makes sense, but why the name of a priest?" She asks.

"He seems to like this golden cross necklace I had in my pocket. I have no idea how it got there, but… I say and kneel down to my Absol.

"If you try to touch it or take t away from him, he'll become hell bent to get it back. Which is why I name him Grigori, after the priest in Half-Life 2 who carries a shotgun, and stays in a Zombie-infested town called Ravenholm. In fact, the level you meet him on is dubbed 'We don't go to Ravenholm'. Now, we could stand here all day, talking, but I'm in the mood to get to Sandgem Town before dark." I finish up, patting my Grigori on the head and look in the direction of the said town.

"I was headed the opposite way, but I forgot my Pokemon at home, and ended up in the previous predicament." She replies, and I look at her, astonished.

"You use those kinds of words?" I ask her, and she laughs.

"Yes, I take it you don't?" She questions.

"I do, but you're one of the few people I know who talks 'smart'." I end with a small chuckle, and we start walking, carrying on our conversation how the majority of people today are simpletons and have no imagination whatsoever. We soon get there, and I get a nice breeze from the beach.

"Is it nice living here?" I inquire. She nods, taking in a breath from her nostrils.

"It an be very nice here! I'm glad my parents moved here! It's kind of out of the way, but it has some nice things, like a movie theater, some fast-food restaurants, and a hotel or two." She answers with exuberance. I nod.

"Are the hotels nice?" I queried. She looked thoughtful.

"I don't really know. Why?" She tries to find out.

"I 'm going to wander around the Sinnoh region." I respond, and then checking my wallet to see what money I had. I gazed in horror to find out I was broke.

"Well, I hope you have a nice time at the hotels, you sure have enough money to actually stay for a year!" She laughs jokingly as I look down, feeling weirdly beaten.

"I'm sure you could stay at my place, if my parents don't mind." She attempts to cheer me up, and I nod weakly.

"Yeah, thanks!" I answer with appreciation.

A few minutes later, at Lauren's house

"No. He can't stay here, even if it's for one night. First, you know we don't want boys staying over here, and secondly, where will he sleep?" Lauren's mom said.

"But he has nowhere to go!" Lauren defiantly replies. Then, a guy, possibly in high school, walks in, and is followed by a Scyther.

"Hey mom, how's… Who's he?" Queries the large person.

"Lauren's friend, Allen. He has nowhere to go tonight, and he's asking to stay with us." She responds.

"Let him sleep on the futon couch in my room, I doubt he'll try anything." He said.

"… Alright, he sleeps in your room." She sighed in defeat.

"Thanks, Cody!" Lauren shouts, and hugs Cody. He looks at me with an intimidating glare…

Back outside Allen's coma

His whole family is here, including his stepsiblings from Arizona, came to visit him. His immediate family was sobbing, bawling their eyes out, or trying to comfort one another. His other relatives were standing next to the young teen's body, which was plugged into an IV, had bandages over the many stab marks, and was stuck with sensors monitoring his vitals…

What do you think? Good? Bad? Cheese? Wait, scratch that last part, sorry. Anyways, Read and Review, don't flame, and have a nice day!


End file.
